R & I
by kaarasu
Summary: Sasuke, seorang yang realistis dalam memberikan kritikan. Menggunakan logika sebagai sandaran. Hinata Hyuuga yang menjadi korban kritik pedas Sasuke atas cerita fiksi yang menurut Sasuke di luar logika. Tapi ini cerita Hinata.


Terkadang, ada enam hal mustahil yang Alice percaya sebelum menyantap sarapannya.

Satu, ada ramuan yang bisa mengecilkan tubuh.

Dua, dan kue bisa membuat tubuh tumbuh kembali.

Tiga, hewan yang bisa bicara.

Empat, kucing yang bisa bicara.

Lima, ada tempat bernama Negeri Ajaib.

Enam, Alice bisa membunuh Jabberwocky.

Tapi fiksi ini tidak menceritakan Alice yang berkelana di negeri ajaib, bertarung dengan berani dengan pedang Vorpal berada di genggaman tangannya. Tidak, bukan Alice yang menjadi tokoh utama di fiksi ini. Seseorang yang menjadi tokoh utama di cerita ini adalah...

Dia, yang sedang menunggu bus di halte.

**.**

**.**

Hinata Hyuuga berdiri sambil menyandarkan bahunya di tiang listrik. Berdiri sambil menikmati dinginnya angin yang berhembus, membuat rok lipit selututnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika angin berhembus kencang juga sambil menekuni buku setebal 200 halaman lebih itu.

Sebuah buku dengan hard-cover bergambarkan langit sore—yang jingga dan hitam—berjudulkan _Weirdo Boy From Mercurius & Gotchic Girl_. Bestseller.

Karya pertama dari Hinata Hyuuga.

**.**

.

Dulu, sewaktu SMP Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah anak perempuan yang menonjol, walaupun kakak sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga, adalah seorang mantan wakil ketua OSIS di SMP yang sama dengan Hinata. Tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang dengan mudah beradaptasi dari masa-masa Sekolah Dasar ke SMP, Hinata Hyuuga, tidak. Dia masih terlalu ragu untuk memulai kehidupannya sebagai seorang anak SMP. Tapi, sedikit demi sedikit Hinata mencoba. Mencoba untuk bergaul dengan teman-teman baru. Walaupun sering mengeluh pada Neji, walaupun sering menangis diam-diam di waktu malam, walaupun Hinata masih gagap dan penggugup bila bicara dengan orang lain, dengan teman-teman barunya...

Setidaknya, Hinata mencoba...

Hinata mencoba beradaptasi, ketika teman-teman sekelasnya banyak yang pergi bermain bersama. Menghabiskan waktu libur bersama. Bermain bersama sampai sore ketika hari Minggu. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menghabiskan waktu liburan di rumah atau pergi ke villa keluarga, sedangkan Minggu, Hinata hanya menetap di rumah. Bila Ayah pulang cepat, Hinata, Neji, dan Hanabi akan pergi ke sebuah restoran makan bersama. Tapi, seringkali Ayah pulang di hari Senin, atau Selasa, ah Rabu... Ayah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Hinata sebetulnya bisa saja pergi bermain di Hari Minggu, tapi Hinata tetap berdiam di rumah. Ia ingin menyambut Ayah pulang.

Hinata Hyuuga seperti seorang anak kecil yang berharap kepulangan orangtuanya bisa berkesan apabila ada yang menanti.

Karena alasan itu Hinata Hyuuga jarang berkumpul di Hari Minggu bila ada acara kelas yang bermaksud untuk saling mengenal dan mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain. Ketika Senin tiba, Hinata tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa tentang kegiatan hari Minggu kemarin, ya, karena dia sibuk menunggu Ayah dan sibuk menulis apa pun untuk mengisi waktu agar tidak bosan. Jadi, Hinata hanya diam. Diam sambil mendengarkan. Tidak berkomentar. Tersenyum apabila mendengar kejadian lucu yang diceritakan gerombolan anak-anak perempuan yang mengikuti kegiatan di Hari Minggu.

Tapi, Hinata merasa hanya dia yang selalu mengosongkan daftar presensi kegiatan Hari Minggu dari awal, lainnya hanya beberapa kali saja.

Tapi, ketikan mengetahui kalau ada seorang lagi yang selalu mengosongkang daftar presensi kegiatan Hari Minggu, Hinata senang. Ya, senang, karena tidak hanya Hinata ada orang lain juga yang selalu tidak hadir di kegiatan Hari Minggu.

Namanya, Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

Sewaktu SMA, Hinata Hyuuga sudah mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kelasnya. Kelasnya yang ramai ini membuatnya nyaman. Tapi, tetap saja tidak membuatnya menjadi anak perempuan yang supel seperti Sakura Haruno maupun Ino Yamanaka. Hinata Hyuuga masih pendiam dan lebih sering duduk di bangkunya di sudut kelas sambil mencoret-coret bukunya dengan kata-kata. Hinata Hyuuga sedang mencari ide yang mungkin bisa dituangkannya di _Microsoft Word_.

Setelah dinasihati Neji soal menunggu kepulangan Ayah di Hari Minggu, Hinata menurut, dan tidak lagi terlalu berharap Ayahnya akan pulang di hari itu. Tidak, tidak, Hinata tidak mengharapkan Ayahnya lebih lama tidak di rumah, tidak. Hinata malah senang apabila Ayahnya lebih cepat pulang dan berada di rumah lebih lama. Jadi, untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu yang lebih banyak di hari Minggu, Hinata lebih sering duduk di depan komputer. Memainkan jari-jarinya di keyboard. Menyusun kata-kata menjadi sebuah kalimat yang akan menjadi sebuah paragraf yang kemudian membentuk alur cerita hasil imajinasi Hinata Hyuuga.

Dengan penuh keberanian yang terkumpul dari hasil Neji dan Hanabi yang menyemangatinya dan sesuatu di dalam diri Hinata Hyuuga yang bergemuruh termotivasi.

Jadi, di sini Hinata Hyuuga. Di depan pintu jati yang sudah dipelistur sampai mengkilap yang bertuliskan Ruang Majalah Dinding SMA Konoha.

Hinata menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas HVS folio yang berisi ketikan _Times New Roman_ yang rapi dengan paragraf pada seorang yang dikenalnya—tidak begitu kenal, tapi Hinata tahu—orang yang sekelas dengannya waktu di SMP, yang juga mengosongkan daftar presensi kegiatan Hari Minggu. Sasuke Uchiha. Editor Majalah Sekolah.

"A-ano..." Hinata gugup.

"Ya?"

Lembar folio yang dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah amplop coklat besar itu disodorkannya dengan ragu ke hadapan Sasuke Uchiha.

"A-aku i-ingin m-menyerahkan cerita h-hasil karanganku..."

"Begitukah?" Tatapan menyelidik dari Sasuke bisa Hinata rasakan seolah-olah Hinata merasa dirinya berada di ruang dengan editor sesungguhnya.

"Anda b-bisa melihatnya d-dulu." Hinata menunduk beberapa detik kemudian mendongak menatap mata Sasuke. "A-apa b-bisa m-masuk s-seleksi untuk m-mewakili sekolah di l-lomba cerita n-nasional?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum membacanya, bagaimana bisa aku tahu. Lagi pula cerita yang bisa lolos seleksi cuma yang berkualitas dan bila ceritamu tidak berkualitas, otomatis kamu dicoret atau gagal." Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata menunduk. Entah kenapa hatinya yang melambung tinggi karena berani mengantarkan naskahnya ke Ruang Majalah tiba-tiba jatuh dengan kalimat singkat Sasuke Uchiha yang seolah menantang Hinata untuk membuat cerita lebih. Hinata memang meras tertantang pada awal kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke, tapi bagian akhir kalimat membuatnya merasa... sebal.

**.**

**.**

Hinata Hyuuga. Lolos tahap II.

Sakura Haruno. Lolos tahap II.

Tenten. Lolos tahap II.

Entah sudah keberapakalinya Hinata bersyukur pada Tuhan karena ceritanya lolos seleksi. Hinata Hyuuga senang. Sangat senang.

**.**

.

"Hinata Hyuuga pendamping Sasuke Uchiha." begitu kata ketua Majalah Sekolah. Hinata yang merasa tidak terlalu suka berada di dekat Sasuke karena perkataannya tempo hari membuatnya enggan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, sekeras apa pun menolak tetap tidak ada perubahan patner dari ketua.

Jadi, sekarang, Hinata hanya fokus untuk berkarya lagi dan siap mental untuk menerima kritik Sasuke Uchiha yang dikenal pedas.

**.**

**.**

[ **Uhm, iya saya tahu, saya suka publish fic lagi sementara fic lainnya dibiarin tetep chapter 1 terus. Uh. :o Mungkin hanya segini saja, deh, penutup dari saya. Tolong tekan _review_, ya, untuk memberi kritik, konkrit, flame, untuk cerita ini, curcol juga boleh, loh. :p** ]

**.**

_**[ Naruto—Masashi Kishimoto ]**_

_**[ R & I—kaarasu ]**_

**[ _chapter 1/end_ ]**

** [ 11/2/2012 ]  
><strong>


End file.
